The Special Ones
by KanetsuguNaoe
Summary: Malachi is learning to love and the more he does, the more he's afraid to lose it. A zombie outbreak will do that to you. Yaoi because I can.
1. Part One

_Disclaimer- I do not own left 4 dead. These characters in my story are made up. This is my own take on events so flame elsewhere. Encouraging reviews are welcome. I was thinking about this story and after reading the first chapter of a nice story, I was inspired enough to try._

_By the way, if you don't like slash, leave now. You hear me? That means MAN/MAN loving! I don't want to hear any shit. I'll just delete your post anyway if I don't like it._

_Anyone who isn't going to be a bigot may review as normal. I appreciate it. *smile*_

_**The special ones. Part one**__._

"MALACHI HENSLEY!!!"

Malachi growled to himself as he got dressed, ignoring his mother's screams from down stairs. As he dressed he looked at himself in the mirror. His body was lithe and flexible. All those years of forced gymnastics from his mother did it to him. (Which he'd never been grateful for.) His skin was lightly tanned from the boyish dreams of frolicking in the sun when he was younger. He brushed his dark hair into his dark green eyes before pulling on his hoodie and hiding his face from the world. His black baggy pants had chains that clanked with every movement. He placed his headphones in his ears and made his way downstairs.

"Finally!" A woman, who looked like Malachi exclaimed throwing he hands up in the air in a dramatic gesture. "When are you leaving?! I have a date in a few minutes!"

Malachi ignored his mother and took a piece of bread from the loaf and popped it in the toaster.

"Hey?! Are you listening to me, young man?!"

Malachi heard her alright. Not even the music blaring over his head phones could drown her out.

"I hear you." He answered with a grunt.

His mother scowled. "Stop mumbling. Your father always mumbled."

"I wouldn't know." he answered with a scowl of his own.

Then his mother adopted a wicked smile. Malachi hated that smile. That smile always meant trouble.

"Your principal called last night." She grinned.

Malachi knew the reason why but he decided to be a wise ass. "Why, he wants a refund from the blow job you gave him?"

His mother's smile fell and Malachi grinned under his hoodie. The smile didn't last though as his mother quickly pulled him by the back of the hood, wrenching his head free from the cloth just so she could smack him across the face. She busted his lip in the process.

"Animal! Just like your no-good rotten father! I hope the bastard is rotting! I wish I had a daughter! Not a rotten son like you! I wish I had an abortion when I found out I'd get a little asshole like you!"

Malachi spat blood into her eye. His mother screamed and dropped him. He landed gracefully and grabbed the toast and his backpack from the chair. He ran upstairs with all the gracefulness of a cheetah. He quickly emptied his back pack of books and replaced them with clothes and money he'd been saving since he was ten. He had about two thousand dollars in twenties and tens so he rolled them into a wad and placed them in the safe compartment of his bag.

He'd been planning to leave for awhile now. He was going to leave January first after he received Christmas and birthday money from his grandma on his father's side. (That's right. Malachi was born on Christmas. He wasn't too fond of the fact either.) From there he was going to go live with his father up north in Canada. He'd already wrote letters to his dad telling him of his plans. His father was worried, but Malachi reassured him that he could make it there on his own. He'd stop at the half-way point, his grandmothers in Maine. Hopefully from there he could bum a ride from her to his fathers. In case that all went south though, he had his father address memorized so he was pretty sure he could find him on his own.

He was sick of his mother abusing him for being a boy and acting like his father. All she wanted was Malachi out of her life and he was all happy to oblige her. All the years that he'd tried to move in with his father before had failed. His father was a recovering heroine addict and his mother had the law on her side when it came to Malachi's custody. This year though, he'd finally be eighteen and no-one could stop him from leaving.

He had to be careful though. He'd be leaving tonight after school. He wasn't eighteen just yet so the cops could pick him up. In fact the only reason he was going to school instead of leaving right now was because he didn't want his mother to call the cops when the school called to ask where he was. He wanted at least a day's head start on them. Usually by the time he got home from school anyway, his mother was already drunk, stoned, not there or all of the above. She wouldn't notice he was gone until tomorrow morning when he was screaming for him to wake up. When he wouldn't answer, she'd find him gone and Malachi hoped to be on a bus in Maine by then.

Malachi, with his few possessions stuffed into a small backpack, jumped from the second story window to the outside. He landed on all fours like a cat and sprung up just as fast. He looked behind him to see his mother glaring at him from the window. Malachi growled and ran toward school. Little did he know it was the last time he'd ever see his mother alive. And even if he did know, he probably wouldn't have cared.

---

--

-

--

---

At lunch, Malachi got a large portion for himself. He usually didn't eat so much but he knew he'd be grateful for the food when he was walking to the bus station later tonight. The food was disgusting like most cafeteria food was, but he ate it all then pushed his plate aside before looking around the lunch room.

He sat by himself. He didn't have any friends. Malachi felt that they only held him back anyway. What was the point of caring for anyone other than yourself? In the end, all you could do is rely on yourself. After all, everyone dies alone.

A hand placed itself on Malachi's shoulder and he whipped around to see his school principal, Mr. Martin.

"Ah, Mr. Hensley. I'm sure you remembered your detention today correct?"

Malachi cursed to himself. He'd forgotten. Now that he thought about it, that was probably what his mother was going to throw in his face when she had mentioned his principal.

"Yea. I remembered." he lied.

"Good." Mr. Martin smiled and pulled Malachi's hoodie down so he could see his face. "Keep your hood off during school hours, Mr. Hensley. Oh, and if you duck out of your detention, I'll call your mother."

"Fuck." Malachi mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing." Malachi spoke louder. "I'll be there."

Mr. Martin patted him on the shoulder and took his leave. When he was out of sight Malachi cursed louder and put this hood back up. This was going to set him back about an hour! He couldn't risk his mother knowing ahead of time what he was up to, so he was going to have to go to the stupid detention. Humph. Who knew calling the English teacher a cunt would get him detention?

Somewhere across the lunchroom someone puked up their meal. They weren't feeling too well since that dog bit them. Maybe they had rabies…..

When school let out, Malachi grudgingly stayed behind for his detention. His adventure would have to wait. His detention was in room 301 in the north wing. After the long annoying walk up, he made note of the virtually empty halls. Weird. This place was usually still full of drama geeks and jocks. He didn't think too much of it because it was vacation and there was supposed to be a huge snowstorm tonight. He hoped he'd be on a bus before it started.

He walked into room 301 and saw four other occupants of this room. None looked like a teacher though. One of them Malachi instantly recognized. Joseph Silva. The quarterback for the high school football team. Malachi had gone through grade school with him and the pig headed asshole had made fun of Malachi taking gymnastics. He was a beefy kid that had a knack for pushing others around that were smaller than him. The bastard had dark hair and eyes to match his equally dark soul. Malachi was sure that he'd make a nice tank for the army some day. Rumor was that he took steroids and had anger problems. Malachi didn't doubt it.

The fattest of the bunch, Malachi identified as Peter Huffington. He took English with the kid in seventh grade. Peter had always been fat and extremely awkward when it came to anything. He had sat in the back of the class with Malachi the whole semester and yet Malachi couldn't think of a moment that they ever even spoke to each other. His hair was brown, bowl cut and un-brushed. His tiny brown eyes were squished in, like they were trying to hide in the layer of fat on his face.

When Malachi turned to look at the other two, he was amazed to find someone holding there hand out to him to shake. Malachi starred at him stunned. This was one of the most good looking guys he'd ever seen. His hair was short and blonde, his skin was as fair as the light of the moon and his eyes were blue as the sky on a clear day. He wore a black trench coat, blue jeans and a white button up with the first two buttons undone.

Now, Malachi isn't gay. He's more pansexual. If he saw something that peeked his interest, be it male or female, he went with it. And right now this stranger was sure peeking his interest.

The stranger got tired on waiting and clasped Malachi's hand to shake. Malachi shivered at the contact.

"Hello." a distinct English accent came from his perfect ripe lips. "My name is Rahab Valo. I just moved here from England with by baby sister Lenora."

Malachi managed to pry his eyes away from the beautiful stranger long enough to get a look at his sister. She looked a bit like him, but with none of his natural sophistication. She dressed like a whore, in other words. Short skirt with fishnet stockings, belly shirt, and large acrylic nails that looked like she couldn't do a damn thing in them. She had long blonde hair that was tied back and lacked Rahab's beautiful eyes. Hers were a dull brown but almost golden making them somewhat interesting. She looked like she would cry easily when teased. Although Malachi was more focused on the beautiful creature shaking his hand.

"And you are…?"

"Oh. I'm-"

"A big faggot!" Joseph spoke up with a mocking smile.

Malachi instantly glared in the jocks direction He tried to pull his hand free but Rahab held it firmly.

"Your name…" he repeated.

Malachi knew he should be mad at this guy's audacity to speak to him this way. Although he was being firm, not mean and in all honesty it was turning Malachi on.

"Malachi Hensley…" he mumbled finally ripping his hand away. Rahab had a nice grip. He could still hear Joseph's snickering in the background. Malachi wanted to rip his guts out and watch him die. Whoa, where did that come from?

"It's nice to meet you." Rahab smiled in a seductive way that made Malachi shiver inwardly. Malachi quickly broke eye contact and sat down with a defeated look on his face. He didn't need attractions or attachments. He'd probably never see Rahab again so it was best to just forget about him now.

"Where is the fucking teacher?" Malachi wondered out loud after sitting in silence for ten minutes.

Rahab was sitting by an open window looking outside. "There are still cars in the parking lot but I don't see anyone around. If that's the case, I'll have a fag."

Malachi almost choked on his own air. The jock lifted an eyebrow.

"Rahab! You're a homo!?"

'Oh great." Malachi thought to himself as he tried to regulate his breathing. 'He and muscle man are on a first name basis….awesome.'

Rahab laughed and it was a sweet as honey to Malachi. "Fag is British for cigarette." He spoke as he placed one between those tempting lips of his then lit it up.

His sister retaliated immediately….with tears. "Rahab! I thought you quit!"

Rahab looked at her generally concerned but un phased by her tears. "Lenora, stop crying. Then we'll talk."

She snuffled but it took her only a second to stop crying. Rahab then took a long drag off his cigarette.

"It's hard to quit. I fell back in with the stress of moving here. I knew you'd act this way so I hid it from you…But you know me…absent minded with my fags."

She nodded and looked down at her desk.

A half hour passed. Rahab and Joseph started to play cards that they had found in the teachers desk. Lenora was painting her long acrylic nails dark red and that left Malachi and fatty in the corner.

Malachi was growing a bit irritated at his presence because he couldn't stare at Rahab without Peter seeing him do so. (Even though he kept telling himself that he wasn't going to look at Rahab.) Malachi would have just got up and walked out but he knew the minute he left the room the teacher would come in and call his mother.

Malachi must have been unconsciously staring at Rahab because Peter brought it up.

"You stare at him a lot. Do you hate him?"

Malachi was slightly startled the sound of Peters' voice. "Hun?"

"You've been staring at Valo. Do you hate him or something?"

Malachi tried not to blush, but of course he did. He just had to hope that his hood covered his face enough. "No…I was just zoning out."

Peter seemed convinced and that was enough for Malachi.

When the hour was up, Malachi sprung from his seat and headed toward the door. He put his hand on the knob only to have it seized by Rahab.

"Where are you going?"

Malachi didn't care how cute this guy was, that question was inappropriate.

"I'm leaving."

"Doesn't bother you that a teacher didn't show up?"

"I could care less." Malachi pulled his hand free again. "I did the hour, now I'm out of here." Malachi turned to leave but bumped into something solid. The teacher?

He looked up into lifeless eyes with half of the subjects brain exposed. Malachi acted accordingly.

"WHHHHAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" He screamed and fell backwards into Rehab. Rahab caught him and fell backwards onto the floor.

The creature moaned and moved with extreme speed to grab Malachi's leg. Malachi screamed again and clung to a very surprised Rahab. Rahab wrapped his arms around him and backpedaled to get them both away from the creature.

"SOMEONE HELP US!" Rahab screamed as he wrestled Malachi away from the creature that seemed to be attempting to bite him.

Joseph instinctively grabbed the creature and slammed it into the teachers desk. Lenora screamed and so did Peter as a sick cracking noise was heard when the creature's back made contact with the edge of the desk. It fell lifeless to the carpet. Joseph stumbled back and fell flat on his ass, staring at the dead creature in awe.

Rahab still had his arms wrapped around Malachi for a few moments longer before Malachi realized what position he was in. He pushed Rahab away and got up nervously staring at the dead creature. He immediately missed the warmth that Rahab's embrace gave. He was in a mix of emotions at the moment. Fear, defiantly being the dominate one present.

Lenora cried softly in the corner, hunched over in fear. Her big brother climbed to his feet and put a comforting hand on her shoulder before he kneeled down next to her. Peter kept staring at the twisted face of the dead man with his brain pooling onto the floor in wet squishy waves. It became too much and he ran for the open window so he could throw up.

"What the hell…" Joseph whispered and looked around at all the other occupants. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!?"

"No need to yell." Rahab spoke as he tried to soothe his sisters cries. "We are all just as freaked out as you mate."

Malachi felt emotionally drained and empty. Many thoughts rushed into his head quickly. Was this man really dead? Was this even a man? Then it suddenly hit him like running into a brick wall. "This guy…he was dead before he was tackled into the desk…No-one can live with half their brain exposed like that…."

"What are you getting at, Hensley?!" Joseph growled spitefully at the shorter male.

"I'm saying he's a fucking zombie!" Malachi snarled back. "Clear enough for you, ass hat?!"

Joseph sprung to his feet at grabbed Malachi by the front of his hoodie. "What'd you call me you little faggot?!"

"I called you ass hat." Malachi glared defiantly. "If you prefer I could call you a cock sucking whore!"

"Why you little-"

"That's enough!" Rahab forced the two apart. "Everyone needs to calm the fuck down!! NOW!"

Joseph and Malachi exchanged glares at each other before Malachi scoffed and turned his back on them.

"I'm fucking out of here." Malachi walked to the now open door to leave only to be stopped again by Rahab. Rahab reached out and grabbed his wrist tightly.

"Don't go! It's dangerous out there! What if there are more of those things out there?!"

"I don't care! Let go of me!"

Rahab frowned and held on tighter. "No."

Malachi was shocked for a moment. "Excuse me?!"

"I said no."

Malachi's eye twitched in annoyance. He began to struggle wildly. "HOW FUCKING DARE YOU?! LET THE FUCK GO OF ME!!!"

Rahab growled and seized Malachi's other hand before slamming them both into the wall near the door. He pinned both on Malachi's legs with his and held his arms above his head. Malachi squirmed, yelled and cursed Rahab's name. All the while Rahab took the insults with a plain face. Rahab looked over to peter who was standing pale faced in the corner.

"Shut the door please."

Peter rushed to oblige and quickly shut the door.

Rahab nodded. "Jolly good. Now barricade it."

Peter looked confused. "Why?"

Rahab struggled for a moment to keep Malachi pinned. "Because there may be more of those things out there and we need to stay away from them. Got it bloke?"

Peter nodded and started to grab chairs.

Rahab looked at Joseph. "Could you help him, mate?"

Joseph snickered as he looked at the struggling Malachi but nodded. "You got it." Then he went to go grab some desks.

"Lenora." Rahab called out to his little sister, who looked up immediately. "Please get on the horn and see if you can call the police."

"o-okay."

"And you-" Rahab turned his attention back to Malachi who was still fighting to get free. Malachi saw his beautiful eyes turn icy in anger. "-need to stop. Stop acting like such a little brat and cooperate."

"You have no right to keep me here!"

"Although you don't think so, I'm looking out for you. Your being selfish and putting us all at risk. This is not you rebelling against authority, this is staying alive. You called it a zombie. If you've watched the flicks and I'm sure you have if you were the first to say it was one, then you know what these things can do. They eat folks. You're staying here."

There was an uneasy silence between the two. All Malachi could think of to say was-

"I hate you."

Rahab's eyes went back to there normal charming ways and he let go of Malachi with a sigh.

"That's fine. Hate me if you must. It won't change a thing. You're still staying." And with that the conversation was over. Rahab went to help the other two males with making a barricade. Lenora was desperately trying to call the police on her bright pink cell phone and Malachi slumped to the floor in utter defeat. His plans were forfeit now. He was supposed to be on a bus to Maine by now with only a new life with his father to look forward to. But he was stuck in a smelly old school room with four utterly annoying occupants.

He rested his head on his knees and pulled his hood over his head so no one could see his face. He felt tears burn his eyes for the first time in years. He willed them away before any could fall though. He wouldn't cry. He refused to show such a ridiculous emotion, exspecialy in front of complete strangers.

Malachi sighed as he felt his adrenaline slip away and his eyes droop in fatigue from the day's advents. He was stuck here, so he figured he'd get some sleep…..


	2. Part two

Disclaimer- I do not own left 4 dead. These characters in my story are made up. This is my own take on events so flame elsewhere. Encouraging reviews are welcome. I was thinking about this story and after reading the first chapter of a nice story, I was inspired enough to try.

_By the way, if you don't like slash, leave now. You hear me? That means MAN/MAN loving! I don't want to hear any shit. I'll just delete your post anyway if I don't like it._

_Anyone who isn't going to be a bigot may review as normal. I appreciate it. *smile*_

_**The special ones. Part two.**_

Malachi was stirred awake by the sounds of soft sobbing. He picked up his head and rubbed his eyes before tiredly looking about the room. It took him a moment to remember that this wasn't his room or the bus that he thought he'd be on. This was that musty classroom that he was being forced to stay in. He quickly located the sound of the sobbing. It was, of course, Lenora. She was curled up near the window, whimpering in her sleep, with her brothers trench coat wrapped around her like a blanket. His green eyes looked about for the other occupants and the condition of the room.

It seems the dead guy had been moved and disposed of. There was still a dark red stain on the royal blue carpet where the dead guy's brain had fallen out of his head. The smell was lessing but still stunk to high heaven. Peter was slumped over a desk, muttering something illegible in his sleep. Joseph sat in a chair against the wall with his feet up on one of the desks as he snored softly. Rahab was awake and starring out the window, which now displayed a pitch black sky with white snow flakes falling with rapid intensity.

Rahab, as if sensing that someone's eyes were upon him, turned his head and saw Malachi. Malachi instantly turned his head away and huffed. He heard footsteps approach him and it made him look down at the floor. Rahab crotched down in front of him and tried to look him in the eye.

"Look at me."

Malachi felt his anger flare up. "HOW DARE-" He was cut off as Rahab covered his lips with one finger.

"Shhhh. Everyone is sleeping. They had a rough couple of hours."

Malachi moved Rahab's finger away from his lips. He had to resist the urge to reach out his tongue and lick that tantalizing digit. He couldn't believe he was still so wildly attracted to Rahab even after all the shit that has happened. If this really was a zombie outbreak and people were dying like that, Malachi would feel like the biggest jerk on the planet. His whole family may be dead and all he can think about is having a stranger play with his cock.

Malachi twitched when Rahab reached out and felt his forehead.

"How are you feeling?"

"Will you stop touching me?" Malachi snapped shoving his hand away.

Rahab didn't seem bothered. "Look, Malachi. I know you hate me but can you please just get along me with me?"

'I don't hate you….Quite the opposite…' Malachi thought to himself.

When he didn't answer Rahab, the taller male sat down next to him and sighed. He took a cigarette out of his pocket and looked over at Malachi.

"Mind if I smoke, mate?"

"Knock yourself out." Malachi barely whispered.

Rahab heard him though and lit the end of his cancer stick before taking a long drag off of it.

After a long period of silence, Malachi spoke up.

"Where's the body?"

Rahab flicked his cigarette ashes onto the floor carelessly beside himself. "After my sister couldn't reach the police on the horn, we decided to get rid of the body. Joseph and I moved it and managed to get it out the window. Wish I could do something more for the bloke but I'm not going out there."

"Out there?"

Rahab looked over at him sympathetically and gestured to the windows. "There are more of them milling about out there. Reminded me of cattle. Some of them look like kids we went to school with. Saw my English teacher ripping a kid's arm off with her teeth. When he died from blood loss, the kid got back up and did the same thing to others."

"Zombie outbreak." Malachi mused. "Great."

"You know a lot?"

"I watched tons of movies. Never thought it could actually happen though."

It seemed like an hour of silence passed between the two. Malachi knew it had been some time because Rahab was on his third cigarette.

"What time is it?"

Rahab looked at the watch around his wrist and pressed the button that made the light come on so he could see the digital numbers on the device. "12:39 A.M."

"Awesome." Malachi growled sarcastically.

Rahab nudged him. "You have family that would be worried about you?"

Malachi thought about his father and wondered if he was worried. He knew his mother wouldn't care. She was either dead or far away, happy and forgetting that she even had a son.

"Maybe my old man cares. Maybe he doesn't. Couldn't tell you."

Rahab studied him for a moment. "Where does your dad live?"

"Canada."

"So, you don't live with him?"

Malachi fumed. "No. I don't. I lived with my mom. I was planning on going to live with dad but you stopped me from leaving."

Rahab sighed. "Don't blame me for keeping you safe."

Malachi whipped his head in Rahab's direction. He opened his mouth to yell but the look on Rahab's face stopped him. It was general concern. There was also something indefinable behind those blue eyes. Malachi looked away before he became lost in them.

"Well what about you? Besides that cry baby sister of yours, who do you have?"

Malachi saw him frown and smiled in return. Ha. So his sister being a big baby was a sensitive subject. Serves him right.

"My father killed by mother when Lenora and I were young. I grew up in foster homes until our current foster parent moved us here. I doubt she cares. She's probably dead anyway. Big fat woman she was." He paused with a fond smile that scared Malachi a bit. "See, my life is boring. Uninteresting stuff. Tell me more about you."

Malachi blushed and hid himself more in his hood so Rahab couldn't see. "There's not much to say."

Rahab grinned, maybe a bit evilly. "You have a girlfriend?"

Malachi blushed deeper and sputtered. "Wha?! No! No. Nothing like that!"

Rahab chuckled and placed his cigarette between his lips. "Why not?"

"I just don't want one. Okay?"

"Ever fucked a girl?"

"No." Malachi snarled.

Then Rahab asked a question that Malachi never thought he'd hear. "Have you ever fucked a bloke?"

"WHA?!"

"Shhhh." Rahab reminded him. "Well, have you?"

"No." Malachi spoke softer, his face now bright red.

"So what do you like?"

Malachi bolted up wards and loomed over Rahab in anger. Although he was more embarrassed than angry and he was sure the red on his cheeks was giving it away.

"Why are we talking about this?!" Malachi managed to yell whisper. "We are in the middle of a fucking zombie apocalypse and all you want to know is my love life?!"

Rahab was un phased by Malachi's outbursts. In fact, he had a sly grin on his handsome face.

"Well.." the blonde began, "I figure I get to know the bloke I'll probably be dying next to."

Malachi paused. "What?"

"All of us….We are probably going to die. You know it and I know it, Malachi."

Malachi sat back down near him and stared at the smoker awkwardly. For someone who seemed so hell bent of keeping everyone safe, he sure had a dark pessimistic side.

"So, you going to answer me or not?"

Malachi shrugged. "Your sister is pretty hot."

Rahab's smile fell for a brief moment. "Didn't think she'd be your type."

"Oh? Why not?"

Rahab's smile returned. "You seem like you'd need someone to take care of you.. My sister could only burden you. I think she'd drown you in her tears."

Malachi lifted an eyebrow. "You put up with her."

"Yes." Rahab looked to his slumbering sister in the corner. "I do because she's my sister. I love her, unconditionally. Plus, I'm the type that takes care of folk. Been doing it my whole life."

"I see…"

"Any other girls?"

Malachi blushed and hugged his legs as if he were cold. "I don't really seem to keep girlfriends too long. Girls just seem too catty."

Rahab laughed and it was sweet like honey. Malachi just wanted to reach out and touch his golden hair but he stopped himself.

"Then you defiantly won't like my sister." Rahab spoke when he stopped laughing. "Once you get her going, there is no stopping her."

Malachi let a smile grace his features. "Well, what about you?"

Rahab flicked his cigarette ashes into the now growing pile of them. "Me? Oh, I told you I'm uninteresting."

"Well, I told you so you tell me."

Rahab shrugged and put his cigarette out on the carpet.

"Well, I used to date lots of girls. Then suddenly I didn't feel the same way anymore. Now don't get me wrong…I still like them. I'm just switching to guys for a little while."

Malachi felt his heart skip. "You're gay?"

Rahab thought for a moment. "Yes. Suppose I am."

"Wouldn't you be Bi-sexual if you liked both?"

"Nah." Rahab smiled. "Bi-sexuals are greedy. I either like one more than the other and right now, I like men. So, that makes me gay."

"Interesting." Malachi felt his heart do a back flip. He didn't want to be attracted or have a relationship at the moment. He should be trying to focus on a plan to escape from zombie hell. All he could think of now was the lingering thoughts of being with Rahab. He didn't care how much he knew about the guy. They had only known each other for less than a day….

"You're heterosexual right?"

Malachi looked up at him. "Hum?"

"You're strait, right?"

"Well, after what you said, I'll sound like a poser to you."

Rahab lifted an eyebrow. "Oh? How so?"

"I'm pansexual."

Rahab stared at him for a moment. "Sorry…you'll have to explain that one to me."

"I'm not gay and I'm not strait. I just…am. If someone is attractive to me then I like them. Male of female…It doesn't matter."

Then suddenly Rahab was too close. He had leaned over and his nose was an inch away from Malachi's.

Malachi could smell the Tobacco on his breath and the intoxicating scent of his body. Rahab's scent was extremely unique and 100% his own. It assaulted Malachi's scenes and made his head spin. He wished his pride would allow him to surrender and fall into those arms that seemed so ready to catch him.

"What do you think of me?" Rahab asked honestly.

Malachi's face turned bright red but he knew it was no use hiding it. "I-"

"Rahab..?"

Rahab looked over to his sister who had called out to him. He gave Malachi one last look before going over to his sister. They spoke softly and she ended up crying again. He hugged her like Malachi knew he would and pat her back in comfort. Peter stirred moments later, soon followed by Joseph and any confidence or hope that Malachi had flew out the window.

"What time is it?" Joseph asked.

Rahab looked back down at his watch. "About 4 A.M."

Malachi's eyes widened. Had they really talked for four hours?

"So now what do we do?" Peter asked.

Rahab thought for a moment. "We either wait for rescue or we find somewhere safe to stay."

"Rescue!" peter chirped enthusiastically as his chin fat rolled beneath his collared shirt. "I don't want to go out there with the monsters!"

"I'm scared of them too brother." Lenora wiped her tears away.

"Rescue is defiantly the best option." Joseph agreed.

"Rescue isn't coming…." Malachi spoke drearily from his corner. "No one is going to save us. At least, not in time that is…."

Joseph stomped over and growled. "Hey, little emo bitch! What do you mean, no rescue!?"

Malachi glared at him. "First off, I'm not emo. Secondly, don't you watch any zombie movies? By now, they have overtaken the army, they have overtaken our homes and there are probably only small insurgencies of survivors that are only holding out for themselves. No one will help us. We have to help ourselves."

"I agree." Rahab added. "We can't stay here forever."

"Why not?" Peter asked nervously.

"Because, It's only a matter of time until food runs out. Hell, we don't even know if there is any food around because we haven't been out of this room yet!" Rahab spoke while he paces back and forth. "We need a game plan. Any suggestions?"

"Maybe we should ask the zombie expert." Joseph snidely referred to Malachi.

Malachi rolled his eyes. "Does my opinion really matter?"

Joseph opened his mouth to comment but Rahab beat him to it.

"Of course it does Malachi. Please, continue."

Malachi stole glances around the room. Everyone seemed interested enough.

"Okay. Fine. Best ways to kill zombies is to sever their heads. Or use something blunt and bash their brains in."

"How barbaric!" Lenora screeched.

"Yea, well, It's the only way. Severing the spinal cord should work too. So we will need to find weapons. Also need some food to last a while while we go north."

Joseph scoffed. "Why north?"

Malachi sighed. "I was getting to that. I read once that zombies slow down in the cold so we should have the advantage…Oh, did anyone look to see how fast they move?"

"They run fast." Rahab added. "I watched them for awhile."

"Cheetah zombies….great…."

"Excuse me, cheetah zombies?" Peter asked with a raised eye brow.

"Yes, cheetah zombies." Malachi repeated. "They are two kinds of zombies in movies. Either really fast or really slow. If they are fast, we're in big trouble."

"W-what kind of trouble?" Peter asked shaking.

Malachi sighed. He knew if it came down to it, Peter would be the first one caught.

"It means if one is chasing you, you run and run fast and pray to whatever god you have that they don't catch you."

Peter swallowed the lump in his throat and cowered by the desk.

Rahab lit up a cigarette and looked out the window. "Anything else?"

"Yes." Malachi walked over to the window near him and looked out. "We need to drive but avoid major highways. There will most likely be abandoned cars on it and we can't get stuck…Does anyone have a car?"

"I do." Rahab nodded. "A five seater."

"Not the best but it will have to do. Now lets make our way down to the lockers and see if we can find anything to fight with. Then we have to get food from the cafeteria. Then we get our asses in that car as fast as possible and head north."

"Okay. That sounds like a plan to me." Rahab smiled and looked around. "Anyone got any better ideas?"

There was silence.

"Good. Then we are doing Malachi's plan. Lead on mate."

Malachi looked over to Joseph. "Until we get to the locker rooms, were defenseless. Hey, tank. Do you think you wield a chair as a melee weapon?"

Joseph grinned. "I can wield anything as a melee weapon."

"Good. Get to it then."

---

--

-

--

---

When they pulled the barricade down, they filed out quietly. Joseph led the front with a school chair. Peter followed behind, followed by Lenora, then Malachi and Rahab taking up the rear. Joseph rounded the corner only to have what used to be a student charge at him snarling furiously. He lifted the chair and brought it down hard upon the creatures head. The sickening crack noise that followed was enough proof that it was dead and not one of them stopped to check. Joseph repeated the action to more milling zombies in the hall. Some of the gore splattered on the wall right above Lenora's head, almost making her cry out.

They made there way down to the locker room which also so happened to have the sport storage attached. After Joseph smashed open the lock, they all rummaged inside for makeshift weapons.

"I found a shovel…" Peter meekly held it up.

"Good!" MalachI remarked with a smile and a thumbs up. "Hold on to that good."

Peter turned slightly red and smiled before looking away. Malachi lifted an eyebrow but dismissed it.

Rahab handed his sister a hockey stick while he kept a cricket bat. Malachi laughed inwardly as he was reminded of a spoof zombie movie in where the hero wielded a cricket bat.

"Ever play baseball?" Joseph asked Malachi.

"Yea."

He handed Malachi a baseball bat and kept a golf club for himself.

"Now that we have weapons, lets get to the cafeteria. Lucky for us, it's just down the hall."

They all started moving toward the cafeteria, Joseph taking out the small amount of zombies that blocked their paths. When they got in, they all sneaked to the back where the food was kept.

Malachi sighed when he saw the lunch had gone bad by now. He searched for canned food in the cupboards next. He saw a few cans of pork and beans, refried beans and green beans.

"Hope you guys like beans." He spoke pulling some out and handing them to peter. "Put these in your backpack."

"Right."

Malachi then tosses off his own bag and rummaged through it. The threw his extra clothes away and started to fill the bag up with beans.

"You were really planning to go, hum?" Rahab sat near him and helped him load the bag.

"Yes."

The subject was instantly dropped as the bag filled. When it was, Malachi zipped it up and slung it on his back. Then he stood up and looked at the group. He couldn't believe what was going on. This was all happening so fast. He figured he'd freak out later when the adrenaline ran out.

"Okay. Rahab, you have your keys on hand?"

"Right here, mate." He held them up.

"Alright. Everyone, we need to book it for the parking lot. Rahab, you'll be driving, I'm sitting passenger and everyone else in the back. I need to give him directions. When we get out there, you need to run as fast as you can to the car and for the love of god, don't look back!" Lenora lifted her hand and Malachi lifted an eyebrow. "What?"

"I can't run in these shoes." She pointed to her five inch heels.

"Then take them off and leave them."

"NO!" She yelled. "These are expensive!"

"Lenora…." Rahab warned. "Listen to him."

She grumbled and looked like she'd burst into tears as she took them off. All the men rolled their eyes.

They all walked to the parking lot and Malachi noted how ominously silent it was. There wasn't a zombie to be seen and that worried him. When they got outside, the parking lot was just as dead. The subjects around were decomposing bodies in the snow. The snow had stopped for now and it wasn't that bad yet. He hoped Rahab's car had four wheel drive though.

"That's the one, the blue one."

Rahab unlocked his car and hoped in the front seat. Malachi got in the passenger side and put his backpack down in his foot well while he clutched the baseball bat. The others filled in the back. It was a bit of a tight squeeze because of Peter but they managed.

Rahab started his car and tried to back out. The car's tires tried to gain traction but rocked on the ice beneath it. Rahab tried again and gunned the gas. This time the car lurched un expectantly and they backed into the car behind them. The alarm came to life in a loud pitched wail.

A loud howl of the zombies sounded. Malachi's face went white. "They are attracted to sound…." He whispered. He turned to Rahab wide eyed "Hurry! GO! GO!"

Rahab put the gear into drive and sped off . Malachi saw numerous zombies in the review mirror chasing the car down and it alarmed him how fast they were. Lucky for them, Rahab's car was faster. They pulled out of the school parking lot and unto the empty street. Malachi watched the horde in the review mirror until the zombies faded from sight. He breathed a sigh of relief. They were on their way north and safe for the moment…


	3. Part three

Disclaimer- I do not own left 4 dead. These characters in my story are made up. This is my own take on events so flame elsewhere. Encouraging reviews are welcome. I was thinking about this story and after reading the first chapter of a nice story, I was inspired enough to try.

_By the way, if you don't like slash, leave now. You hear me? That means MAN/MAN loving! I don't want to hear any shit. I'll just delete your post anyway if I don't like it._

_Anyone who isn't going to be a bigot may review as normal. I appreciate it. *smile*_

_**The special ones. Part three.**_

_**Malachi rummaged through the compartment on the passenger side for paper and a pen so he could write the directions down. He found Rahab's passport, his car insurance papers, a gun, a…wait, what?!**_

"_**A gun?" Malachi questioned out loud.**_

_**He heard Peter squeak from the backseat, Lenora gasp and no sound came from Joseph. Rahab's eyes flickered over for a moment before facing the road again.**_

"_**It was our foster father's. Before he died, he gave it me for protection."**_

_**Malachi nodded. "Well, I can't say it wont come in handy during a zombie invasion."**_

"_**Brother…" Lenora whined from in between Peter and Joseph. "I thought you got rid of that thing!"**_

_**Rahab shrugged. "Couldn't bring myself too. I figured if Lori ever drove me crazy enough, I'd use it to blast my brains out."**_

"_**RAHAB! Lori is a good foster mother! You wouldn't do such a thing!"**_

"_**Relax." Rahab reassured his baby sister. "I was joking."**_

_**Malachi studied his expression. It seemed relaxed but something behind his eyes told Malachi that he wasn't joking. He recalled a conversation before about his foster mother. He didn't speak too kindly of her. It was obvious he was the only one who had a distaste for her.**_

_**Malachi found what he was looking for and wrote down the directions and handed them to Rahab. It would take them at least half the day, well into the night to get to Maine, so he reclined slightly in his chair, just enough so that he wasn't hitting Peter in the legs and stared out the window. The car was silent except for everyone's soft breathing and the occasional shift of discomfort.**_

_**Malachi tried to stay awake as the hours leaked away. The snow had been cleared from the road, probably by salt trucks. As they drove further north however, the snow had begun to ebb away and the air stated to get warmer. Malachi recalled the newscaster saying that Maine was in the middle of a heat wave in the middle of winter. If that wasn't global warming, Malachi didn't know what was. Apparently it would be about 60 degrees in Maine. Malachi knew that was a dangerous temperature for the world to be at, but at the moment, he didn't care. He could use the break from the below 20 degree weather. He only hoped that when they hit Canada it would be frigid.**_

_**He must have dozed off because the next time he opened his eyes, the car was deathly silent. Malachi looked over to Rahab, who was concentrating on the road. He looked in the backseat and saw that all the other occupants were fast asleep. He smiled slightly. They all looked so peaceful…. Even that asshole Joseph. He guessed even homophobic jack off's could look like angels when they slept. Malachi looked back up at Rahab and pulled his seat back up into the sitting position.**_

"_**You need to switch so you can sleep?"**_

_**It seems that Malachi's voice had startled Rahab because he jumped a bit in his seat.**_

"_**Oh! Hey." he looked over and smiled. Malachi felt his heart melt. He was so handsome. "Nah. I don't need to, I'm….okay."**_

_**Malachi tilted his head. "You sure?"**_

"_**Yea, Yea…" Rahab looked back out at the road. "I just…..I hit one of 'em a while back. It went right for us, so I knew it was one of them. I've never hit anyone in a car before… It makes a nasty noise, I'll tell you. That noise will probably be with me till the day I die."**_

_**Malachi nodded and looked around. He saw one of Rahab's hands were on the shift and he was clutching it so hard that his knuckles were white. Malachi wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do, but he reached out and touched Rahab's hand. Rahab looked at him out of the corner of his eyes, slightly startled.**_

"_**I'm sorry." Malachi spoke softly and rubbed his palm with his thumb. **_

_**Rahab looked confused, his gaze flickering back and forth between Malachi and the road. He spotted a picnic area and pulled over to the side with a slight lurch. Then he gave Malachi his full attention. He gripped Malachi's hand so that the shorter male could not pull away and tugged his hand up to his lips. He gave Malachi's hand a gentleman's kiss before smiling charmingly at the stunned Malachi.**_

"_**Thanks, sexy."**_

_**Malachi was too stunned to move. Did he just call him….**_

_**Something in the backseat stirred and it knocked Malachi out of his daze. He ripped his hand away from Rahab, blushing furiously and looked away. Rahab looked back to see Peter just waking up. He smiled to the overweight teen. "Hey Peter, could you wake Lenora and Joseph? I figured we should stop to eat."**_

"_**Sure." Peter replied as Rahab grabbed the back pack and got out of the car. Malachi followed suit, no longer wanting to sit in the car. Peter proceeded to wake up the other two occupants with a scowl. Little did anyone know, he'd been watching the whole time.**_

_**---**_

_**--**_

_**-**_

_**--**_

_**---**_

_**Within a few minutes Lenora and Joseph were up and were seated at the park bench with a can of some miscellaneous food inside. Rahab kept the gun close by and kept looking around, just in case.**_

_**The silence was deafening so Lenora decided to speak up. "Brother, how close are we?"**_

_**Rahab sighed. "We still got a ways, baby sis. We wont get there before night falls."**_

_**Malachi thought for a moment while he picked at his tasteless spam. "there's an inn along the way if my memory serves me correctly. They have a couple rooms upstairs. We can rest up there, sleep in shifts and barricade the stairs. They are probably not smart enough to use elevators."**_

"_**Oh!" Lenora spoke happily, for once. "I would love to sleep in a bed tonight!!! Can we, big brother? Pleeeasssssseeee!?!?"**_

_**Rahab smiled gently at his sister. "Sure. I wouldn't mind a bed either."**_

_**When they were all agreed, they finished supper as soon as possible in silence, there momentary spirits gone.**_

_**Peter spoke up finally after a long silence. "Hey, Malachi?"**_

_**Malachi regarded his with an eyebrow lift.**_

"_**Do you remember seventh grade at all?"**_

_**Malachi nodded. "Yea. You sat next to me."**_

_**Peter smiled. "Remember when Mrs. Medeiros tripped over Joni Evan's tipped desk in front of the door?"**_

_**Malachi smiled instantly. "yes. That was epic. Mrs. Medeiros was really tall. Like freakishly so. She dropped all of our tests and broke her leg! We had a sub for two months!"**_

_**Peter laughed. He reached out and touched Malachi's shoulder. "And the time that someone folded a origami bird with huge feet and stuck it on her desk, because her feet were so large!"**_

_**Malachi snorted as he tried not to laugh, which just made him laugh more. "We wrote big bird on it too. Then she demanded to see the person responsible for it, but no one came forward so we all spent the afternoon in an hour's detention." He vaguely knew that Peter hadn't moved his hand from his shoulder yet, but Malachi figured he was going to be spending a lot of time with these people, he might as well get used to them.**_

"_**It was me." Peter admitted.**_

_**Malachi's eyes widened. "You did it? Wow! You were always so quiet and never said anything! I wouldn't have thought that you had the balls. That's pretty cool, Peter!"**_

_**Peter brightened considerably as Malachi smiled at him.**_

_**Out of the corner of his eye, Rahab watched their interaction, a scowl on his handsome face.**_

_**Within a few hours, they had found the hotel that Malachi mentioned. Besides the front door being knocked down and only one broken window in the lobby, the place was in pretty good shape. Rahab parked the car around back and made Joseph carry their few meager belongings and the gun. Malachi walked in first and surveyed the surroundings.**_

_**It seemed like anything that might have been here had cleared out at least a day or two ago. Probably no food and they had to move on. Although the lack of life disturbed him. He was paranoid by the silence and expected a zombie to pop out at any moment. To his immense surprise….nothing did. The wallpaper was peeling and it smelt like something had died in here. Everything was in a state of disarray. Paintings had fallen from the walls, chairs had been knocked aside, dishes, lamps and fine china lay broken on the floors. It actually made Malachi a bit sad to see the hotel in a horrible display of disrepair, unlike it's former beauty that he had come to know as a child.**_

_**Rahab hopped behind the counter and began to search for keys. "Alright everyone. The less rooms we take up the better. I believe these are mostly two to a room. Joseph and Peter get room 203.." he threw Joseph the key who caught it one handed. "Malachi and I will get Room 204 and Lenora can have the room that attaches to mine. 205."**_

_**Peter looked like he'd speak up but a look from Rahab stopped him dead. Malachi caught this for a brief second before Rahab's charming mask was placed back on his face.**_

"_**We'll sleep in shifts. Peter, you get first watch. Then Joseph, then I will. Okay?"**_

"_**How come They don't have to?' Peter questioned a bit irritated at Rahab's superiority.**_

"_**My sister doesn't have to and Malachi…." Rahab paused. "He got us this far. Lets let him rest."**_

"_**Yes." Joseph agrees. "lets let the girls sleep, while the men stay up."**_

_**Malachi glared. "What did you say, cock sucker?!"**_

_**Joseph growled and handed the gun and backpack to Peter. He stomped forward and looked down at Malachi. Joseph's 6'8 feet in length defiantly overshadowed Malachi's 5'5.**_

"_**What did you say, you little pussy?"**_

_**Malachi held his ground. "I called you a cock sucker! Or do your boyfriends call you bubba?"**_

"_**That's enough guys." Rahab warned. It went unheeded.**_

"_**If anyone is going to be a prison bitch, it's going to be you, you little fairy!"**_

"_**Shut up!" Malachi growled.**_

_**Joseph smiled. "Can't handle the truth, bitch? You'll end up in prison I'm sure. You got that swollen lip from a beating?"**_

_**Malachi quickly touched his lip and felt that it was indeed swollen. Probably when his mother hit him.**_

"_**None of your business!"**_

"_**Awwww poor little Malachi! His mommy hits him!"**_

_**That was it. Malachi spit in Joseph's face. He might as well have been spitting in the eye of the devil himself.**_

_**That was also the straw that broke Joseph's back. Joseph's fist reeled back for a punch and Malachi cringed as he waited for the impact….that never came. He cracked open and eye and saw that Rahab had caught his fist mid flight.**_

"_**Enough." Rahab spoke sternly. "we need to get along if we are going to survive."**_

_**Joseph scowled. "he asked for it."**_

_**Malachi growled but he received a warning look from Rahab and he kept silent.**_

_**Rahab sighed and let go of Joseph but waited until he walked away to move from Malachi. "It's already almost dark and we haven't even begun to barricade. We need to get moving."**_

_**For once, everyone agreed.**_

_**Between Joseph, peter and Rahab they managed to get the front doors and the busted window barricaded with furniture from the lower rooms. They also went though all the downstairs room available to make sure there were no stray zombies. Malachi was forced into the upstairs rooms with Lenora. He felt useless but Rahab wouldn't let him help. He was wondering why. What was Rahab's problem? When he was in the car, he was like his old self. But after the rest stop Rahab became a bit hostile exspecialy toward Peter.**_

_**Malachi looked over to Lenora who was sitting on the bed for Rahab painting her blood red nails even darker. She refused to be by herself right now even though not word transpired between the two since she showed up.**_

"_**Hey, what wrong with your brother?"**_

_**She looked up with a snotty look on her face. "What do you mean?"**_

_**Malachi huffed slightly. "He's acting different."**_

_**She blinked. "You don't even really know him. How can you tell?"**_

_**Malachi couldn't argue with her. He really didn't know Rahab that well. He wished he did. He didn't blame Rahab from being hostile. They were in the grips of a zombie apocalypse. Anyone would be on edge, he supposed. Although his mind kept traveling back to when Rahab kissed his hand and that handsome smile…**_

_**Malachi blushed visibly and Lenora lifted a fine eyebrow.**_

"_**You okay?"**_

_**Malachi scowled. "Are you asking because you really care, or are you asking because you feel obligated?"**_

_**Lenora rolled her eyes. "Your weird."**_

"_**Seriously…" Malachi growled. "What happens when your brother is all nice one minute, then hostile the next?"**_

_**Lenora shrugs. "Rahab's protective of me. He gets like that when someone messes with me. He's scarier than he looks. Happy now?"**_

_**Malachi rolled his eyes and laid down on his bed. It didn't explain why he started acting that way because no one said anything about Lenora. No one even regarded her….the bitch.**_

_**Rahab, Joseph and Peter all walked in, looking slightly tired.**_

"_**Downstairs is clear." Rahab spoke with a grin. "Barricaded the stairs up too. We should all be set to start our shifts. Everyone should get a good nights sleep. I think were going to need it.**_

_**Lenora nodded and got up from her brother's bed before going into her own in the adjacent room. Joseph walked out immediately with a snort that sounded like goodnight but Peter lingered for a moment.**_

"_**Good night Malachi."**_

"_**Night." Malachi answered immediately.**_

"_**Malachi…I wanted to say…" he stopped when he notice Rahab glaring at him. The stare was so intense that Malachi saw Peter visibly shutter. "I wanted to say goodnight!"**_

_**Malachi blinked. "You did."**_

_**Peter nodded and left the room quickly.**_

_**Malachi then turned to face Rahab. "What's wrong with you?"**_

_**Rahab looked over innocently as he took off his shirt. "I have no idea what your talking about."**_

_**Malachi was about to retort but he saw something interesting. A beautiful crimson red butterfly Tattoo was displayed on Rahab's lower back right where it met the waistline of his jeans. "what the?"**_

"_**Oh?" Rahab spoke with a smile. "You like it? I got it one night when I was plastered. I can't bring myself to get it removed though. I kind of like it." He turned around to face Malachi.**_

_**Malachi's mouth hug open. Rahab was well built for a British smoker. He had washboard abs and well defined hipbones that just stuck out from the top of his pants. He saw Rahab grin almost a bit evilly, so he looked away quickly.**_

"_**You okay, Malachi?"**_

_**Malachi said nothing and nodded, turning the other way on his bed. Maybe it was something about the way Rahab smiled at him or maybe just Rahab himself, but Malachi had…a little problem pitching a tent in his pants. Goddamnit….**_

"_**what's wrong?" there was amusement behind his tone. Bastard.**_

"_**what's wrong with me?" Malachi's voice slightly cracked. "What's wrong with you? Why were you acting that way?"**_

_**He felt his half of the bed sink down and he swallowed the lump in this throat.**_

"_**What do you mean?"**_

"_**Your being hostile." Malachi breathed trying to calm himself to no avail. It was too hard to do so with Rahab so close. His scent flooded into Malachi's nose and it drove him crazy. He could also feel Rahab's body heat against his back and it made him shutter. He wanted to surrender and fall back into his arms but his pride would not allow him to.**_

"_**Hostile?"**_

"_**Yes." Malachi squirmed. "Exspecialy to Peter."**_

_**Malachi heard Rahab growl and it didn't help that that growl made Malachi's erection throb. It was so ferial and sexy.**_

"_**Don't talk about him." Rahab scowled.**_

_**Malachi looked over his shoulder and then wish he hadn't. Rahab had taken his long hair out of it's ponytail and it was slung over one shoulder. His eyes also had a dangerous gleam to them that reminded Malachi of a predator who just spotted prey.**_

"_**Why?" he managed to whisper as he was paralyzed by that gaze.**_

"_**He likes you. In that way."**_

_**Malachi's eyes widened. "Who Peter?!"**_

_**Rahab growled again. "Yes. Him."**_

_**Malachi blushed and tried to close his legs tightly. "I-I don't-t think that P-Peter likes me that way…"**_

"_**Are you blind?" Rahab raised an eyebrow. "He was being way too affectionate with you for my liking. I know what it looks like to see someone who has no idea what's going on to be hit on. Think about it."**_

_**Malachi blinked. Was Peter really hitting on him? "Why is it any of your business?"**_

_**That was a mistake.**_

_**In a flash, Rahab had pinned him to the bed and hovered above the shorter male. Rahab's face was inches from his and it made Malachi's crotch throb to have him so close.**_

"_**Isn't it obvious to you?"**_

_**Malachi squeezed his eyes shut. "get off me!"**_

"_**Malachi, listen to me! Look at me!"**_

"_**No! Get off!" Malachi struggled in Rahab's hold but to no avail. It was like iron.**_

"_**Malachi!"**_

"_**GET OFF! GET-"**_

_**Malachi was cut off as a pair of warm lips descended upon his. Malachi never believed that his first kiss with a man would feel so much better than any girls lips could. It felt so right. He felt Rahab's tongue trying to part his lips for entry into his mouth. Malachi had never French kissed someone before. Right now the idea excited him. He parted his lips to allow entry. He felt Rahab smile against his mouth but just before their tongue's touched a knock at the door sounded. Malachi seemed to fall out of his trance with the sound and moved his face away. "Rahab stop. Get off me." he spoke in a panicked whisper as the knock came again.**_

"_**Why?" Rahab whispered back with a soft purr. "I finally got to kiss you. I don't want to stop."**_

"_**hey! Open up, it's Joseph!" A voice from behind the door called.**_

_**Malachi's eyes widened. "Now, defiantly get off."**_

_**Rahab sighed sadly and got off of Malachi. He went over to the door and answered it. It was indeed Joseph behind the door.**_

"_**Everything okay, man?" Joseph asked.**_

"_**Yes." Rahab smiled innocently. "Why would it not?"**_

"_**Peter said he heard Malachi yell like a little girl. Is our little lady okay?"**_

_**Malachi growled from his spot on the bed. Rahab smiled calmly enough. "Peter must be hearing things. Tell him everything's okay." Malachi saw Rahab's eye twitch. The real meaning behind his words was 'back off Peter.'**_

"_**Well, okay." Joseph grinned. "I'm going to start my shift anyway. Sweet dreams man."**_

"_**goodnight." Then he locked the door and stalked back over to Malachi. "Hey, I-"**_

"_**You need to get some sleep. Your shift is coming up in a few hours."**_

_**Rahab sighed and touched Malachi's shoulder. "I meant it. The kiss I mean. I really like you. If we get out of this…I'd like us to become something serious."**_

_**Malachi blushed. His back was turned toward Rahab so he was glad he couldn't see him. "I'll think about it."**_

_**Rahab smiled. "Okay." He hesitated before he went back over to his bed and laid down on it. **_

_**Malachi turned the other way and sighed. Rahab was so different than anyone he'd ever met. He made him want to believe that everyone would get out of this thing alive. He was fooling himself though. There was no way. As much as he hated admitting it, he had a crush on Rahab Valo. A man he'd just met the other day in a class room that he was forced into staying by said man. A man he only knew a little bit about. A man that he had fallen so hopelessly for…. **_

…_**What a bastard.**_

_**---**_

_**--**_

_**-**_

_**--**_

_**---**_

_**Malachi was lulled awake by the vague feeling of someone touching his legs. He opened his eyes, instantly fearing that it was zombies. He bolted upright and threw his blanket off himself to peer underneath. To his immense surprise, he saw Rahab between his legs, dressed only in his tight jeans, his hair undone and it's gold strands falling like rivulets down his strong back. He caught sight of the crimson butterfly peeking out just over the hem of Rahab's jeans. Only one thought crossed Malachi's mind and this was it…**_

"_**WHAT THE FUCK!?!?"**_

_**Rahab put a finger up to his perfect lips and made a shushing sound. "You'll wake everyone up."**_

_**Something behind his voice made Malachi shutter. He wasn't one hundred percent sure but if he knew better, he would think that it was lust.**_

"_**What are you doing?!" Malachi whispered tried pulling his legs away but Rahab held them tightly. He struggled half heartedly an Rahab chuckled. The sheer sound sent a wave of pleasure to his groin.**_

"_**Well.." Rahab began griping Malachi's baggy pants. "I figured I'd show you how much I want you, since you wont believe me." And with that he tugged down Malachi's pants and boxers in one smooth motion.**_

_**Malachi gasped as his erection hit the cold night air that flowed within their room. "WHA?! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK-"**_

_**Rahab covered his mouth. "I told you to shush. Use our inside voice, please."**_

"_**stop it…" Malachi spoke through clenched teeth as he tried to cover himself but Rahab would have none of it. He grabbed Malachi's wrists and pinned them to his side while he rested between Malachi's parted legs. Malachi's face was a red as a tomato and he knew Rahab knew that he was hard. This was so damn embarrassing! No one had ever seen Malachi in this state.**_

"_**Stop what?" Rahab asked with a cocky smile. What a bastard!!**_

"_**Stop looking at me!" Malachi blushed like mad.**_

"_**Why?" Rahab asked more gently this time looking up into Malachi's green eyes. "It's hard to not look at you. Your so beautiful."**_

_**Malachi turned seven shades of red as his heart hammered in his chest loudly. He was sure that Rahab could feel and hear the racing of his heart. "You don't mean that…"**_

_**Rahab smiled charmingly, like he had in the car. He moved up Malachi's body and moved his face close to Malachi's. "of course I do. I've been awe struck since I met you. I think…" He whispered as he closed the distance between their parted lips. "…I think I love you."**_

_**Malachi moaned into his kiss, which was a sweet as honey. He tasted the tobacco on Rahab's tongue but it didn't displease the senses, like Malachi thought it would. It had the unique taste that was purely Rahab mixed in with that flavor which made his kisses like his cigarettes. Highly addictively.**_

_**Malachi felt himself melt in Rahab's touch and just become physically weaker. All his defenses and walls that he had built were tumbling down around his ears and there was nothing he could do about it.**_

_**Rahab pulled away with a smile and kissed down Malachi's chin to his neck and then lick the neck line where skin met hoodie. He then let go of Malachi's wrists and placed them on the half naked boy's hips. He moved down and his head hovered over Malachi's erection.**_

_**Malachi blinked rapidly. "w-what are you d-doing?"**_

_**Rahab answered by engulfing him to the hilt. Malachi screeched as sudden heat enveloped him, making him feel something unlike anything he'd ever felt before. He cursed Rahab for having a very talented and devious tongue as it ran up the base of his scrotum to the tip, all along that dreaded blue vein that made Malachi twitch in pleasure.**_

_**Malachi grabbed fist fills of Rahab's golden hair and tugged down to get him to go faster. "Y-you Bastard-d…"**_

_**His basic instant took over and he wantonly tired to buck up into that taunting heat but Rahab kept his hands on the shorter males hips so he couldn't. Rahab hummed as he gave his erection a long generous suck.**_

"_**R-Rahab…." He moaned in bliss as he felt that tightening sensation in his gut that he got right before cumming when he masturbated. Except this feeling was seven times better.**_

_**Then his mind derailed. He felt Rahab's tongue wrap around his erection…but it seemed much longer than usual tongue should. It startled him slightly and broke him out of his orgasmic haze. He looked down at Rahab and his breath caught in his throat.**_

_**Rahab looked up at him, a long prehensile tongue was wrapped tightly around the now very frightened Malachi's manhood. Rahab's beautiful blue eyes seemed to have lost some of their luster and looked glassed over just like if he were…..**_

"_**dead…" Malachi mumbled.**_

_**Rahab or what he thought was Rahab, made an inhuman noise that stopped Malachi's heart that had been beating furiously a few moments ago. Malachi came to his senses and screamed, trying to dislodge the being attached to his most private areas.**_

"_**Malachi…."**_

_**Malachi blinked but still screamed as he struggled against the creatures hold. It sounded like someone called him.**_

"_**Malachi.."**_

_**It was a little louder now and it sounded….like Rahab's voice.**_

"_**Wha?!!?"**_

"_**Malachi! Wake up!"**_

_**Malachi blinked as things started to fade away and he felt someone violently shaking him.**_

"_**Wake up!!!"**_

_**Malachi bolted upwards. The dream world melted away back to the real hotel room with a very concerned and fully dressed Rahab shaking him.**_

"_**Wha? Rahab?"**_

"_**We need to go!" Rahab spoke quickly. "There coming! The barricade wont last out forever and there's too many of them!"**_

_**Malachi suddenly remembered the predicament that they were all in. He could hear snarling from below him and it sent a shiver down his spine. "How many is too many?"**_

_**Rahab put the backpack filled with supplies on his back and pulled Malachi out of bed. "Over fifty at least."**_

_**Malachi felt his stomach lurch. Oh shit. "W-where is everyone else?"**_

"_**I sent them out the fire escape and gave Joseph the keys. I couldn't wake you at first and I wasn't going to leave you. I figured I'd carry you, but you woke up."**_

_**Malachi swelled with fear and devotion. Fear that they were about to be eaten by a bunch of flesh eating zombies and devotion for he couldn't believe that Rahab stayed behind for him.**_

_**Rahab pulled him by the hand into the hallway. The fire escape at the fall end of the long red hall. Malachi heard the barricade give way in the stairs and that monstrous noise emitted from the stairs. Malachi could only guess that it was a howl of triumph. He didn't have time to look though. Rahab sprinted down the hall with the startled Malachi, booking it toward the window. Malachi didn't dare look back but he could hear the rapid footsteps of the infected, who had busted through the barricade and were chasing fresh meat.**_

_**Malachi heard Rahab curse under his breath and instead of opening the window to the fire escape when they reached it, he took an immediate right, down another hall that led to the back of the hotel. One lone window stood at the end and it wasn't a fire escape.**_

"_**Rahab!"**_

"_**No time!" he huffed. "Can't stop or we're fucked!"**_

_**Malachi cringed as they neared the end of the road. Where did Rahab plan to go?!**_

"_**Trust me Malachi!" Rahab yelled as if he read his thoughts.**_

_**It was sad, but for the first time, Malachi trusted someone. "Okay!"**_

_**Malachi felt himself being picked up by one hand before he was cradled in the taller males arms. He could hear the snarls of the zombies and the stench of their rotten flesh invading his nostrils. They must have been right on their heels. He could feel the malice and impending doom as he knew Rahab had slowed down slightly because of his added weight. Malachi looked up to see the window close to his face, before Rahab made him face his chest in the split second before they met glass.**_

_**A defining clash of broken glass and the scent of blood filled the air. Malachi felt himself plummeting but two strong arms holding him tightly. Then he hit something with a dull thud and his world went black. He knew no more.**_


End file.
